


Iggy is awesome

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Iggy loves his family [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Hurt Ian, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Iggy good brother, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Iggy loves his family. His new girlfriend is bad ass. They get Ian together with Mickey.





	

Iggy didn't care about Mickey being gay. He didn't give a shit who his little brother fucked, he loved him no matter what. He cared alot when it came to his family. He loved his brothers and his sisters even though he may not show it all the time. His family was never the talk feelings type. In fact, with Terry as a father (when he was still around) they weren't allowed to have said feelings.

Iggy loved his girlfriend more then anything in the world. She was having his baby. They met a few months ago and they both know that they are it for each other. Becca Harrison was something special from the moment she walked into his family. Joey and Collin both love that she's witty, they love her humor, dirty mind, kindness and free spirit.

"So when is the baby due?" asked Joey looking at his younger brother.  
"Sometime in November. We're not sure what we're having though. But we want to go down to Mexico for the wedding. With Mickey being down there, and fucking Ian... letting him be alone down there..." He trails off.

"Yeah, asshole." Said Joey. "I talked to Mandy and Molly. We'll be heading down there on spring break."

"Is Molly living with Mandy?"

"Yeah, for now. Her mother messed up. Again."

"That sucks."

"So what's the plan, we are all going?" Joey looks at Iggy and Becca.

"You know the feds are watching us." Iggy points out.

"We could hack into the system , blackmail a few prison guards, etc. It'll be easy." said Becca.

"You're kidding me right?" asked Collin.

"Nope, it's easy. I can find anything i want. I am a hacker. I can clear Mickey's name."

"How?" all three brothers chorused.  
Becca smiled. "All i need is Mickey's info and the name of the prison he was in. I hack into their systems, look for something fishy." She looks at all of them. "Anything at all that i can used to black mail." she finished with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason i was dating you." smiled Iggy.

"Really? I thought it was the sex." she teased.

"That too."

"Let's do this." Collin interrupted the lovebirds. "Let's get our brother back."

"What about Ian?" she asked. "There is still love between them."

"He left him." Joey said. "He's got his own family. Ig, I will never fucking leave you and neither would Mick. Ian on the other hand, left. He's not worth it." Joey says adamantly. "Let's go."

Jamie and Collin went to Mexico city where they knew Mickey was living and working. Then soon after, Mandy and Molly, Tony, then Joey. Svetlana and Yevgeny followed too.  
Iggy can't believe his girlfriend is standing there kicking Ian in the balls. Figuratively. "You never leave the person you love behind! Family doesnt end with blood. You get to chose your family, and no one is fucking perfect. And you," she said facing Lip and Fiona. "Fuck off, not one word. Mickey is the best thing that ever fucking happened to your brother." She turned back to Ian. "If you want him back, you're going to have to fight to get him back." She takes a deep breath and calms down. "Don't tell me no, we're leaving in two days, you got two days to decide. Oh, and fucking mexico has EMTs too you dumb shit!" 

Ian looked at the young woman. Standing there. She must be some kind of angel. He has been dying inside missing Mickey like crazy.

"Two days, we're meeting at our house and then we are leaving." She turned around, grabbed Iggy's hand and they left. 

"Hey!" Yelled Ian.

"Yeah!" They both turned to answer him.

"Mickey's okay, right?"

"Time for you to find out for yourself." Iggy replied. "Two days our house Ian." Iggy smiled.

Two days later Ian was standing outside the Milkovich house with his stuff.

"Hey Bro, glad you decided to come." Iggy greets.

"Yeah, your girlfriend's a little scary."

Iggy smile looking at said girl. Becca. His best friend. "Yeah i know. She's a Milkovich."


End file.
